


The Saotome School of Short Drabbles

by crimsonxraptor



Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, ukyo and shampoo are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Some 5 sentence drabbles of some 80's/90's kidsChapter 1: Ranma/Akane ::: mall au / soulmate auChapter 2: Ranma & Ryoga ::: yu-gi-oh au
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga & Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: 5 Sentence AU ask box fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Ranma/Akane

**"ranma's fiancees working at a mall" au**

The battle for Ranma’s affection has turned out to be based on where he chooses to go for lunch on his break, with Shampoo and Ukyo watching each other carefully the closer it gets to noon.

On more than one occasion Shampoo has all but leapt over the counter with a plate of samples to corner Ranma with if he so happens to enter the food court on her side rather than Ukyo’s or the safer option of right down the middle swerving through the tables.

Akane has no part in the war for Ranma’s romantic attention, or at least she constantly insists that she doesn’t while also offering Ranma some of her Kasumi-made lunch to share from time to time.

She’s told over and over that she has the best chance since she’s Ranma’s co-worker but what’s the point of playing a game she has no interest in winning?

Despite that, she feels a little victorious when Ranma decides to stay in the back of the store and ask for some of her conspicuously larger-than-normal packed lunch instead of braving the Noodles vs. Okonomiyaki zone.

* * *

**soulmate au**

“So now you’re my un-cute fiancée _and_ soulmate,” Ranma groans, “man, what a bummer.”

“Well _excuse me_ for not being what you expected!” Akane shouts and shoves herself off the floor to storm off but the red string wound tight around hers and Ranma’s wrists causes her to slip and fall back to the ground while also jerking Ranma forward.

They land with their faces close together, Ranma hovering over her after bracing himself, and through the red string’s power they can feel each other’s hearts pump and throb as well as see their faces light up red.

“Uh…whenever this string thing goes away I’m gonna go, uh…train or something,” Ranma mutters, looking away from Akane who nods and turns her head away, quietly agreeing.


	2. Ranma & Ryoga

**card game au (ygo dm-ish)**

“Uh, you know today’s the last day of the tournament, right?”

Ranma has enough clear cards to get him to the finals, so when Ryoga abruptly showed up, duel disk fired up and ready to go, he’s not so sure about taking him up on his challenge.

“ _Shut up_ and _duel me_ , Ranma Saotome!” Ryoga yells, slamming his deck into the duel disk’s slot.

Ranma groans but obliges, activating the duel field in the middle of the closed-off road, “Alright, fine, but it’s not my fault it took you all week to show up!”


End file.
